doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Benjamín Rivera
México |estado = activo }} Benjamín Rivera Jaramillo (n. 9 de mayo de 1969) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario de Saint Seiya, Fry en Futurama, Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh y Ryoga Hibiki en Ranma 1/2. Está casado con la actriz de doblaje Belinda Martínez. Filmografía Anime * Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1994-1996) * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1994-1996) * Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) * Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de TV) (2008) * Syd de Mizar Zeta (Un Capítulo) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1994-1996) * Shura de Capricornio (Dos Capítulos) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (1994-1996) * Keigo Asano en Bleach (2008) * Tetsuo Shima en Akira (1995) * Elecmon, Kokatorimon y Piedmon en Digimon Adventure (1999) * Ken Ichijouji en Digimon Adventure 02 * Masaru Aoki en Hajime no Ippo * Ojo de Águila Sailor Moon Super S * Príncipe Diamante en Sailor Moon R * Andrew (2ª voz) en Sailor Moon R * Benji Price (1ª Voz) en Captain Tsubasa J * Oliver Atom en Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 * Yashamaru en Naruto (2008) * Periko en Zatch Bell * Akitoki Hojo en InuYasha * Ryou Kamihiro (ZenRyo), voces adicionales en Shaman King * Raishinshi en Soul Hunter * Ryoga Hibiki en Ranma ½ (algunos capítulos) (1993-1995) y películas (1994) * Ramón en Lupin III (1994-1999) * Asuma Shinohara en Patlabor (1996) * Vega en Street Fighter II: La Película (1994) * Tristan Taylor en Yu-Gi-Oh (2000-2004) * Dimitri en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004) * Voces Adicionales en Transformers Robots In Disguise * Hisashi Mitsui (2ª voz) en Slam Dunk * Gary Oak (3ª Voz) en Pokémon * Tom Misaki en Supercampeones J * Gomma/Borrador en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Pigero en Dragon Ball Z Series animadas * Número 4 en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Philip J. Fry en Futurama * Jimbo en Los Simpson * Nelson en Los Simpson (temp. 1-3) * Leonardo en Las Tortugas Ninja (1993) * Rufo Klotz en Doug (Nickelodeon) * Tweaky (primera voz) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco * Marcus Steven Robert en Heavy Gear * Dying Lensman en Lensman (1990) * Voces Adicionales en Chowder * Kevin 11 (2da Voz) en Ben 10 * Eco Eco en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Marvin Duplax/ Zero en Súper Sergio Películas Animadas * Hermano de Eddy en Todos contra los Eds * Chester en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Tetsuo Shima en Akira * Peck en La Granja * Fiore en Sailor Moon R: la promesa de la rosa Películas * Willie Gutierrez en La Traición (The Yards) (2000) * Derrick Webb en Rumores (Gossip) (2000) * John Connor en Terminator 2 (1992) * Chamillionaire en Ridin' (2006) * Ken Masters en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) * Spearchucker Jones en H*M*M*C (1984) (Timothy Brown) * Ponyboy Curtis en The Outsiders (1983) (C. Thomas Howell) * Terrell en Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan (1982) (Paul Winfield) * Capitan Juan Wayne Warlock in Galaxy Express (1981) * Spearchucker Jones en H*M*M*C (1978) (Fred Williamson) * Lewis Romero - Destino final 3 * Billy Nolan en Carrie (2002) * Sylvester en Trapped in the Closet (2005-) (R. Kelly) * Profesor Furoi en Casshern (2005) * Kevin Levin en Ben 10: Invasión Alienígena Series de TV Selwyn Ward *Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers Turbo (1998) *Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson/Blue Ranger en Power Rangers en el Espacio (1999) *Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson/Blue Ranger en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida (1999) *Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson/Red Turbo Ranger en Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje (2003) Otros * Edward (Babe) Heffron en Band of Brothers (2002) * Eric Hansen en Malcolm * Justin 'J.T.' Lamber en Step by Step * Joey Tribbiani en Friends (1994-2004) * Albert Clifford 'A.C.' Slater en Salvados por la campana * Kiya (El Pasado de Lothor) en Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja * Vince en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * Zack Taylor/Black Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) * Carter Grayson/Red Ranger en Power Rangers A la Velocidad de la Luz (2001) * Chris Perry Halliwell en Charmed (2004) * Vinnie en No Culpes al Koala * Zane en Escalofríos (1997) * Chris Kratt en Zoboomafoo * Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Ethan Zohn en Survivor: África (2001) * Ethan Zohn en Survivor: All Stars (2004) * Jack Hunter en aprendiendo a vivir (1997-2000) * Dex Stewart en Masked Rider (1995) * "Loco" Steve (1ra voz) en Drake & Josh (2004) Telenovelas Brasileñas * Tony en El profeta * Fulgencio en Niña Moza * Romeo en Lazos de Familia * Ulises en Páginas de la Vida * Caetano en Mujeres Apasionadas * Thomas Jefferson en Señora del Destino * Duda en Dos Caras Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México